


Bonding

by AnnaCifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Tomione Smut Fest 2020, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCifer/pseuds/AnnaCifer
Summary: “Look, Granger—” he started.“Not my name anymore,” she corrected. She couldn’t stop herself. She was picky and precise and even though the idea of being Hermione Riddle didn’t sit well with her, she would claim the name if it meant she could one up him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



> Hello everyone! This is my piece for the Tomione smutfest 2020. I really love this pair and I hope I did it justice. It's my first time writing smut and I have to give all the love to my beta weestarmeggie who helped me tons.  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Marriage Law AU

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, the bed she now shared with her new husband and, spinning the shiny diamond ring placed on her finger earlier that day, avoided looking at him. The last month had been absolute chaos with the Ministry proclamation of a new Marriage Law.

“So… this is awkward.” he commented after a few long minutes of silence.

The compatibility lottery had paired her with Tom Riddle. An old school rival, their wedding had been planned faster than she could blink nevermind raise her voice to protest. And now, here they were , the night of their wedding; the pair of them trying to beat the unease the prospect of spending the night together created within them.

“You don’t say,” she said, snorting in derision.

“Look, Granger—” he started.

“Not my name anymore,” she corrected. She couldn’t stop herself. She was picky and precise and even though the idea of being Hermione Riddle didn’t sit well with her, she would claim the name if it meant she could one up him.

“Look, Hermione” he amended. “We need to do this. We have only a week to seal the bonding.”

She sighed. It was definitely not the way she had thought she would have sex for the first time. 

“You can try at least and make it seem less business like.” 

“Business like? What do you want? Hearts and flowers?” He snorted “It is what it is. We were forced into this because of a compatibility algorithm and now we have to deal with the consequences. It’s the law. You could’ve run, if you find me so repulsive.”

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and scoffed.

“I never said I found you repulsive. It’s just—”she broke off with a sigh. “The whole idea of having sex just because we have to— I didn’t picture my life this way.”

His brow creased and it was his turn to sigh. “I guess we still have a few days to fulfill the bond. We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

Tom honestly doubted that waiting one more night would make anything more organic grow between them, but he was willing to give it a try. “Do you want to sleep here tonight or—” he gestured around his bedroom. “We do have a lot of guestrooms.”   
  


She shook her head. Riddle Manor was indeed impressive, but sleeping somewhere else didn’t feel right. Hermione climbed onto bed and hid behind the covers. “Just… come to bed, Tom.”

He rounded the bed and entered in on the opposite side. She sighed, it seemed it was the only thing she was able to do, and turned to look at him. It was weird, being here in the bed she would be using for her foreseeable future and with  _ him. _ She wasn’t going to lie and say she hadn’t harboured at least a crush on him for a few years back at school, but things were different now. She couldn’t just be thrown into a marriage with him and be okay with it.

And then there was sex.

She, Hermione Granger now Riddle, had to sleep with her old school rival and frankly she wasn’t ready for it. Maybe if things had come more naturally, It wouldn’t be such an unappealing idea, but sex with Tom felt forced right now, like they were simply doing it to please others instead of themselves.

“I can hear you thinking, you know.” He said abruptly.

“Can you not?” she snapped at him. Red colored her cheeks and she tried to erect an Occlumency shield, but she hadn’t ever studied the subject and her mental defenses were weak.

“I was born this way, Gr… Riddle. Try not to think so loudly maybe?”

She huffed and turned around in bed.

“I’ll go to sleep then. Goodnight.” she said curtly.

-0-

The next morning surprised them both when they woke entangled. Hermione’s nightgown had ridden up her thighs and Tom’s morning wood was strained against his pants , pressing against her knickers.

Hermione gasped and snuggled close, instinct winning over any sense of decency she would have been able to muster were she more awake. Tom’s arms tightened around her waist and he groaned moving his hips to rub against her arse.

He made a pleasurable noise again and his mouth found the expanse of her shoulders, a part free of her mane of hair. Hermione flushed, she was getting hot all over.

One of Tom’s hands sneaked up and squeezed her breast. She could feel her nipples harden against the fabric as he continued rutting against her arse.

“Wait, wait…” she said suddenly and felt him stiffen behind her.

She turned around and looked at him. His pupils were blown wide and, although, he was not rubbing against her anymore, she could feel his erection twitching against her belly now. “I want to do it,” she said, her voice was a low murmur. “Please, Tom.”

His mouth was on hers the next second, hungry, lustful and dominating their first  _ real  _ kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and a small moan escaped from Hermione’s lips.

She raked her nails against his bare chest. Tom’s hips had started a new dance against hers and the need for friction, real friction, was killing her. Hermione turned them around and straddled the hips of her husband. Finally, finally, his erection was rubbing against the right spot. 

Moans and groans of pleasure slipped from their mouths and Hermione’s hands grabbed at the hem of her nightgown; Tom stilled her.

“Shh, let me.” He lifted the slip up and over her head, his hand brushing gently over her flank.

Tom planted open mouthed kisses along her clavicle, across her shoulders, down her chest. His breath blew hot across a taut nipple before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. 

Hermione whimpered and rubbed against him more insistently. “Merlin”   
  
Tired of doing nothing, Hermione found her mission to free him from his pants. She lifted her hips slightly and sneaked a hand between the two of them to rub against the bulge she’d been dry humping a few seconds earlier. With slightly trembling fingers, Hermione got her hands between the elastic band of his sleeping trousers and groaned when she discovered that he had no underwear on.

She gathered the moisture on the tip and dragged it along his shaft. Tom, still attached to her nipple, rolled his eyes and bit down. The blurry line between pleasure and pain made her cunt clench and she whined.

“Do you like that?” he asked, panting “Do you like it when it hurts a little? Do you, sweetheart?” He bit down on her nipple again and she nodded, unable to speak.

Tom pulled off her nipple with a  _ pop _ and kissed up to her mouth again. Hermione returned the kiss eagerly and bit his lip until she tasted blood. He clutched her bottom digging his nails into the fabric of her knickers, the only thing separating him from her naked body. 

  
  


His hand grasped her breasts and his thumbs teased her nipples. Hermione threw her head back and in an impressive bout of wandless and silent magic, divested them both of the clothes they still had on.

  
  


“Merlin, that’s so sexy.” Hermione smiled at Tom’s words and grabbed his face with two hands, kissing him fiercely.

  
  


She moved her hips again, coating him with her juices and soon one of Tom’s hands was moving against her clit and she mewled. “Yes… More please.”

He turned them around and now he was hovering over her, naked and perfect. She opened her legs a bit more, in clear invitation. He guided himself to her entrance and entered her with a hard thrust. She was so wet that she barely felt the stretch.

Tom kept the pace hard and fast while swirling tight circles on her clit with his thumb. Hermione hiked her leg up; she wanted him deeper.

“You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do this.” He grunted, marking each word with a thrust. 

Hermione was close and she let him know by clawing his back. “Tom. Tom. Tom!” She exclaimed, coming apart with his name on her lips. Three hard thrusts and he immediately followed her.

With a groan he slipped free and rolled over. He pulled her close and peppered her shoulder with kisses.

“Happy bonding, wife.” He said, sounding completely satisfied.


End file.
